


Rain

by i_am_still_bb



Series: Stitches [2]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_still_bb/pseuds/i_am_still_bb
Summary: Written for Gathering FiKi's Drabble Challenge #1--Prompt: Cuddles and naps while terrible weather rages on outside





	Rain

“I went camping with you. You can at least  _ humor _ me.”

Ross frowns, “But those clouds look ominous.”

Jim rolls his eyes. “It’s a houseboat. We’re not even leaving the dock.” Ross looks unconvinced.

They have just opened the door using the keypad when the clouds let loose with a loud  **crack** of thunder. 

Ross lets out an undignified squawk. “Let me in!”

Jim shakes his head, a smile on his lips, “So what do you think?”

Ross’ cheeks are still pink with embarrassment when he answers, “Where’s the bed?”

“You do know that you have a one track mind, right?”

Ross huffs. “I do not. But we just spend the last 12 hrs traveling and I would really like to lie down.”

Jim glances around the tidy compact space--bathroom, kitchen, table, living room with a daybed. He checks the information sheet left on the counters by the host. “Up these stairs,” he gestures to a set of thin, step stairs just inside the door.

Ross disappears up them, but Jim takes a moment to unpack a few things and acquaint himself with the space. The boat moves gently beneath his feet. He smiles and climbs the stairs to find a room with windows on all sides.

He finds Ross already curled up beneath the duvet. His damp shirt and jeans have just been dropped onto the floor; Jim’s wet things join them. He crawls under the duvet and sighs at the luxury of lying down after hours in cars and on planes. 

Ross makes a complaining noise and Jim moves closer and opens his arms. Ross settles his head on Jim’s bare chest and winds one leg into with Jims’. Ross absently plays with Jim’s chest hair. “This is nice.”

Jim nods and cards his fingers into Ross’ curls and begins gently scratching. Ross purrs and arches into the feeling. Jim smiles and can feel himself drifting off the motion of the boat and the rain pounding on the windows.

**Author's Note:**

> [Houseboat Inspiration](https://www.airbnb.com/rooms/3493752?irgwc=1&irclid=TAOwuiVDKxyJTJUwUx0Mo382Ukn0TZThuxZ0X40&ircid=4273&sharedid=&af=49497874&iratid=9627&c=.pi73.pk4273_10078&irparam1=&source_impression_id=p3_1568466101_HHtg1yFqvbjTgp2q)  
\--
> 
> Find me on Tumblr where I post a variety of sneakpeeks!  
  
[Writing](https://curstaidh-mcintyre-writing.tumblr.com/)  
[Personal](https://i-am-still-bb.tumblr.com)


End file.
